


and;

by TechnicalTragedy



Series: recompense [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: on home.(percy has a way of making vax feel like he's found a home forever.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little late but i couldn't figure out what direction i wanted with this one.
> 
> i don't know if i got all the tags so if i didn't pls let me know!!

vax 's hands are red. percy often forgets that he is a viper in his own right.

but vax, he can't forget what he is, can never forget what he is, what he's been, what he'll be. he wants to consume that light inside percy, that shimmering core of goodness left over from a better time. vax wants to carve a place in percy's chest so he can live inside him forever. every inch, every divot, all of it is another part of percy's easy addictiveness. vax could drink of him until he was dry and still be thirsty.

"run away with me," percy says into vax's mouth.

this time, he agrees.

vex doesn't try to stop him, but adamantly refuses to go, asking instead that vax come back to visit whenever he can.

every day will have to be a compromise, but vax will never abandon his sister. he goes with percy, willingly, as if it could ever be anything else, but vax clutches to the shard of his sister in his heart. he's selfish like that. he's never been anything else.

and now, vax has blood-stained hands.

the part of the city he and percy escape to is rougher than even vax's old home. his knives are ever present, and percy keeps a gun tucked under his waistband. but it doesn't stop them from being caught unaware one night.

the problem is dealt with.

the would-be mugger topples to the ground and vax feels heat coil in his guts as the man's blood sprays on him. his hands turn red, his cheeks turn red. he knows why percy likes this, has always known, but to experience it for himself. vax turns to percy and licks his lips.

they push each other to their ratty apartment, and they barely make it through the door before vax is scrabbling at percy's clothes, peeling away the layers to get at the skin underneath. vax kisses his percy with everything in him, blood-wet hands slipping over the buttons on his pants. he wants all of percy, as always, wants everything. vax lays a red handprint on percy's chest, over the carved letters of his name, and the heat in his gut is burning him to ash.

their new home is consummated against the door, knees shaking and sobs wrenching from vax's throat as percy fucks him so hard he feels it in his teeth.

"i love you," percy says afterward.

vax looks over to him, his precious perfect percy. "i killed that man, back there," he says.

percy kisses vax's wrist, right over his pulse. "it was beautiful. the way you looked with his blood all over you like that. i could get hard again just thinking about it."

vax breathes a laugh. "they say romance is dead."

percy grins, pushes his face into vax's throat.

they're okay.

they aren't okay for long.

vax gets jumped in an alley. three men with knives. they rough him up, take his money, and are bent on taking something else, something vax fights to keep with tooth and nail, his own knife making an appearance as he claws his way out. it's gruesome, and vax barely feels a blade in his own skin while he thrums with adrenaline.

the first man gets the knife up under the jaw, up into the soft place where blood sprays onto vax's hand and the man gurgles horrifyingly. the second man takes the knife between his ribs, into the flesh of his belly, across his neck while his friend struggles to breathe beside him. the third man tries to run, but vax is faster. the knife punches through his chest in quick succession, vax forces it through skin and muscle and into his squishy spots. the thrill of winning, of coming away from this battle victorious, turns vax to flame. he scrounges up his money and runs.

percy looks up when vax enters, eyes widening as he takes in his bloody love.

"vax, what-" he begins, but vax storms over to him, a hurricane lifting percy and slamming him into the wall with a force that rattles the apartment.

vax feels infinite, he feels exorbitant. he strips summarily, shucks percy's clothes and pushes him into the floor. he lays bites over his name in percy, fucks him deep and holds him tight enough to bruise. a necklace of purple handprints rings percy's neck when they're done but he touches vax tenderly despite the violence he'd just endured.

"what happened?" he asks. his fingers brush over the long, ugly cut on vax's face.

vax shrugs. "i got jumped. i handled it."

percy frowns, pulling his vax closer. "how many?"

"three."

"and you're alright?" percy says.

vax shrugs once again. he feels better now, more settled. percy has that effect on him, has a way of making him feel like he's found a home forever. "the cut on my face stings."

carefully, they clean each other up. vax is tender with his percy, taking care of him, and percy insists on doing the same for vax.

"am i still pretty?" vax says, half-joking. this scar won't be percy's, it will belong to someone who isn't him and vax isn't sure if percy will still want damaged goods. he saw the cut, saw the angry red of it. vax knows he must look disgusting.

percy kisses vax, kisses him for longer than vax can keep track of. "you'll always be my gorgeous vax," percy says. "nothing can change that."

vax believes him.

despite his doubts, vax believes percy will love him forever.


End file.
